


Poker Night

by roymaster45



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Nipple Clamps, Public Humiliation, Sensory Deprivation, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: A fanfiction featuring Silenceyoursword's OCs (from DeviantArt).  One night, during their weekly poker game, the girls decide to up the stakes a little bit...





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains nudity and mild swearing; future chapters will contain bondage/BDSM and sexual content. If any of that bothers you, please do not read any further.
> 
> All characters are 18 or older and belong to silenceyoursword (will post a link for their DA page later).

“Well, I’ve got three of a kind _and _a pair,” Miranda said with a smug smile as she laid her cards on the table. “Not sure if those do anything together.”

“Damn it, Miranda, how are you so lucky tonight?” Dawn sighed, slightly vexed as she slapped her cards down. “Straight, eight to the queen.”

“Maybe she’s cheating,” Sophia suggested, placing her hand on the table to reveal a measly two pair.

“She’s not,” the Mistress said, her voice and face neutral as she laid her cards in front of her. “If she were, I would know. Flush.”

“It could be luck, Dawn,” the magenta-haired woman chuckled, reaching out and pulling her winnings towards herself. “Or it could be the hundreds of hours I wasted playing cards in college. Or both.”

The four of them were seated at the table in Dawn and Sophia’s apartment, halfway through their now-weekly game of five-card draw. Outside, the evening rain drummed against the windows; inside, the room was softly lit by the ceiling lamp. Dawn picked up the deck and began shuffling, trying to ignore the growing pile of chips in front of Miranda. For the first few months that they had played together, they had all been pretty evenly matched, with the Mistress taking an occasional lead. This week and last week, however, Miranda had been on fire, winning hand after hand with ease.

“Yeah, I don’t mean to brag, but I was something of a legend on campus,” Miranda boasted, a shit-eating grin on her face as she leaned back in her chair. “It got to the point where the local poker league had to ban me for a while.”

“Bullshit,” Sophia countered with a shrewd glare. “If you’re really that good, why did you hold back on us for so long?”

“There’s still a little bit of luck involved, sweetie… besides, I might have been luring you into a false sense of security. They didn’t call me ‘The Bluff Bitch’ for nothing.”

“Well, since you’re such a hot-shot, why don’t we up the stakes a little bit?” the Mistress asked with a crooked grin.

Miranda’s grin faded slightly. “I’m not sure I like the sound of that… what do you have in mind?”

“I say we set aside the money for the rest of the night and play strip poker.”

Miranda let out a small chuckle of disbelief, Sophia blushed slightly, and Dawn raised a quizzical eyebrow at her mistress. However, none of them spoke as she continued: “We make sure we each have the same number of clothing articles on. Each hand, whoever comes out on the bottom takes off an item. If two or more people are tied for last place, they both remove something. The first person to lose a hand while they’re naked is the ultimate loser, and has to perform a forfeit for the rest of us.”

“Wait, what?” Sophia asked, looking a little worried.

“Mistress—“ Dawn began.

“Dawn, Sophia, please,” she interrupted with a firm glare at her assistant. “I need you both to trust me on this.”

After a few seconds, they both nodded. Miranda drummed her fingers against the table and asked, “What would the forfeit be?”

“Well, I know you hate rainy days, which is what we’re supposed to have more of tomorrow. So if you lose, you have to go on a walk with me through the city — in nothing but a leash, gag, bikini, and shoes.”

“…OK, fair,” Miranda said after thinking about it for a few seconds. “And if you lose?”

“If I lose…” The Mistress closed her eyes and sighed, “I’ll serve the three of you a meal at one of my restaurants. In an embarrassing outfit. During our busiest hours.”

“Now we’re talking,” Miranda chuckled. She glanced at the two other women and asked, “What if one of them loses?”

“If I lose—“ Sophia started, but Dawn interrupted her with a mischievous smile.

“If Sophia loses, she has to go a month without eating mochi. A whole month.”

“_WHAT?!_”

“I mean it! And just to incentivize you, we’ll turn it into a game. Every time I catch you eating one, I’m going to add 10 minutes to a kitchen timer. At the end of the month, you have to ride a Sybian until the timer is finished.”

“…all right, Dawn. You want to get rough? Let’s get rough. If you lose, you have to watch Mistress and Miranda play with me, while you’re tied up and unable to join in. Tonight.”

“You’re on,” Dawn agreed, a competitive glint in her eye. They all shook hands on it, counted up their current winnings, and set the money aside as Miranda reshuffled the deck. She dealt out five cards to each player, gave them a few seconds to look at their hands, then turned to Sophia.

“I’ll take one card.”

Next up was the Mistress. She glanced at her hand again, then tapped her knuckles against the table. Miranda turned to Dawn, who shrugged and pushed four of her cards towards the center of the table. The dealer gave her four more cards and swept the discards off to the side. Miranda carefully set aside two of her cards, drew two more, and made a face.

“All right, let’s see what you got.”

“Three of a kind,” Sophia replied as she laid her cards out.

The Mistress flipped her hand to reveal a straight.

Dawn turned over her cards and grinned. “Flush.”

“Well, I’m not off to a good start,” Miranda groaned slightly, revealing her hand. “One pair.”

“You still feeling like hot stuff?” Sophia asked with a smirk as the loser of the round stood up and pulled off her jacket to reveal her black tank top.

“Not quite, but we’ve just begun, Soph,” Miranda chuckled. “We still have plenty of time for you all to lose your pants — and everything else.”

The game continued onward. Miranda lost another round and pulled off her sandals. Then Sophia lost her pants, followed by Dawn and the Mistress each losing their outer tops. For the next few rounds, everyone was pretty even. Soon, however, things began to take a turn for the worst for both Dawn and Miranda. Sophia blushed as more and more of her girlfriend’s body was revealed, while Miranda looked increasingly nervous at her prospects.

Finally, it came down to what looked like might be the final hand. Dawn and Miranda were both naked. Sophia was wearing only her bra and panties. The Mistress was fully clothed below the waist, and naked above that. Everyone looked rather worried except for her; she still had the same neutral expression on her face that she had worn for most of the game.

“OK, let’s see if our luck can turn around, Miranda…” Dawn muttered as she shuffled the deck and dealt a hand to everyone. Once everyone had glanced at their hands, she looked expectantly at Miranda.

“……three cards.”

Sophia came next; she rapped her knuckles against the table. The Mistress slid two cards across the table and received two in return, while Dawn switched out her entire hand.

“Show ‘em.”

“Full house — three fours and a pair of jacks," the Mistress declared.

Sophia flipped over her cards to reveal a flush in spades.

“Well, shit… looks like I’m the loser,” Miranda complained, tossing her hand down. “Two pairs — tens and threes.”

To everyone’s surprise, however, Dawn stared at Miranda’s cards in amazement for a few seconds before revealing her own hand to be the exact same — a pair of tens, a pair of threes, and a high card of six.

“I guess that makes two of us.”


	2. The Forfeits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nudity, bondage/BDSM, and sexual content. If any of that bothers you, please do not read any further.
> 
> All characters are 18 or older and belong to silenceyoursword (will post a link for their DA page later).

For several long moments, everyone stared at the table, shocked at what had just happened. Finally, Miranda asked quietly, “So, what do we do now?”  
  
“Well, we could play another hand,” Sophia suggested. “But, I feel like it’s more fair if the two you just both do your forfeits.”  
  
“Yes, I think that would make the most sense,” the Mistress agreed. “As long as you two are both OK with it.”  
  
Miranda and Dawn looked at each other. Eventually, they both nodded.  
  
“Dawn, where do you keep your restraints and toys?”  
  
“There’s a chest in the corner of the bedroom, Mistress. Through that hall, last door on the left.”  
  
“Miranda and I are going to go get those. When we return, I don’t want to see a single piece of clothing on Sophia.”  
  
Dawn nodded. As the Mistress and Miranda walked out of the living room, she turned to Sophia, who reluctantly lifted her arms. Dawn reached around her back and began to unclip her bra. “How are you feeling about this?”  
  
“A little nervous, if I’m honest. I don’t think I’ve ever actually been tied up and tormented by her, and the stories you’ve told me are… well, they’re not exactly encouraging.”  
  
“Well, you were the one who offered yourself up as part of my forfeit,” Dawn sighed, tugging her lover’s panties down to her feet. They were both completely naked at this point. “Don’t worry, she’ll probably go easy on you. If she doesn’t, just remember what I’ve taught you, and you should be fine.”  
  
Soon, Mistress and Miranda returned, carrying the chest. As Miranda set it down on the table and opened it up, Mistress grabbed a chair, set it down at the edge of the living room, and gestured to it. “Dawn?”  
  
Dawn felt her pulse quicken as she sat down in the chair, placing her arms behind her back before she could be asked. The Mistress and Miranda took a roll of what appeared to be regular old duct tape from the chest; however, Dawn knew that it was composed of a special blend of polymers and nano-materials that made it as strong as reinforced steel. She had acquired a case of the stuff while… persuading… one of the Mistress’s competitors to scale back their operations; now the two of them each kept a few rolls on hand in case Dawn ever felt like being restrained herself. They began looping the tape around her body, until she was tightly secured to the chair. She wriggled around a bit to test her restraints, then opened her mouth and accepted the ring-gag that Miranda pulled out.  
  
“Now, let’s have some fun with you,” the Mistress said with a mischievous smile as they turned their attention to Dawn’s girlfriend. Spread your legs and put your arms together behind your back.”  
  
Sophia gulped, but she did as she was told. While Miranda used a spreader bar to keep her legs wide open, Mistress placed a collar around her neck and applied a set of leather cuffs to bind her upper arms, elbows, forearms, and hands together. With all that in place, the Mistress pushed her into a strappado position and tied her wrists to a hook on the ceiling. Before Sophia could pull her head back up, the older woman connected her collar to the spreader bar — forcing her to remain bent over — while Miranda looped a crotch rope between her legs, eliciting a soft moan.  
  
“How does that feel? Too tight? Too loose?”  
  
Sophia squirmed around in her restraints a bit. “No, it’s fine.”  
  
“Perfect,” the Mistress replied. “Now for the adornments…”  
  
She slipped a blindfold over Sophia’s eyes, then a pair of noise-cancelling headphones on her ears. Sophia gasped as her sight and hearing were taken from her, and Dawn felt herself grow even more nervous. The Mistress snapped her fingers next to Sophia’s ears to test the headphones, smirking once she was sure that they were working.  
  
“Miranda, would you get me the clover clamps?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
  
Miranda picked up the clamps and handed them to the Mistress, who placed them on Sophia’s nipples — each one drawing a moan of pain from between the bound woman’s lips. Dawn could only groan into her gag as the Mistress began fondling and licking her girlfriend’s breasts, while Miranda gently squeezed her ass and ran a teasing finger up and down her clit.  
  
“You wish you could be doing this, don’t you, Dawn?” the Mistress said to her with a teasing smile. “Running your hands all over your girlfriend’s bound, sexy body… causing her yelps and moans…”  
  
_God, yes,_ Dawn thought to herself, struggling slightly against her restraints. But she was powerless to do anything as the Mistress grabbed a large strap-on (and a bottle of lube) out of the chest. While Miranda moved around and began playing with Sophia’s breasts, the Mistress pulled on the strap-on, lubed it up, and pressed the tip of the toy against Sophia’s pussy. Sophia gasped; the Mistress looked into Dawn’s eyes, smirked, and thrust the toy forward.  
  
“Oh my God… it’s so fucking big…” Sophia moaned. The Mistress’s smirk widened as she began thrusting back and forth, occasionally slapping the bound girl’s ass.  
  
“Dawn, please… it’s too much… I don’t want to do this any more…!”  
  
_I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Sophia… I shouldn’t have agreed to this…_ Dawn thought to herself, but she could only moan louder into her gag as the Mistress continued pumping the toy in and out Sophia. Before long, her girlfriend’s gasps and whines of pain were replaced by moans of intense pleasure. She was quickly approaching an orgasm, and Dawn could tell.  
  
So could the Mistress, who suddenly pulled out and spanked her three times in quick succession.  
  
“Ohhhhhhh, why did you stop…?” Sophia whined, panting in exhaustion. After a minute or two, when she had come down a bit from the edge of climax, the Mistress began fucking her again. Dawn hoped she would be kind and let Sophia cum this time, but her to dismay (and probably Sophia’s as well), she pulled back just as Sophia was on the brink again. This continued on for what felt like hours, until there were tears seeping out from underneath Sophia’s blindfolds and she was rattling her cuffs in displeasure.  
  
Finally, just before Dawn thought she was going to go insane — and Sophia probably felt much the same way — the Mistress granted both of them a reprieve. She continued thrusting in and out of Sophia’s pussy until the bound woman screamed in pleasure, an earth-shattering orgasm coursing through her body. The Mistress continued to fuck her, dragging out her euphoria for as long as possible; finally, Sophia relaxed against her restraints, completely out of breath.  
  
“Good girl,” the Mistress chuckled as she stood back, admiring her handiwork. “Of course, there’s one more thing I think you should do for me…”  
  
She slipped off the strap-on, moved around to Sophia’s front, and held it up. Dawn's cheeks turned red as she realized what was about to happen (her girlfriend always hated doing this), but she had no control over it. The Mistress put one hand on the back of Sophia’s head, then gently pushed the strap-on into her open mouth; the bound girl blushed as she realized she was sucking her own juices off the toy, choking slightly whenever it was pushed all the way to the back of her throat. Finally, when it was completely clean, her tormentors pulled the strap-on out, took off the nipple clamps, and began to untie Sophia.  
  
“How was it, my dear?” the Mistress asked, reaching down to gently push the blindfold and headphones off as Sophia collapsed to the ground.  
  
“Very exhausting… but that was one of the best orgasms of my life… thank you, Mistress,” Sophia panted. She looked up and saw Dawn sitting there; something must have clicked in her mind, because she stood up and hobbled over, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m sorry you had to watch that, Dawn…”  
  
Finally, she released her hug, helping to un-gag Dawn and free her from the chair. As soon as she was free, she returned Sophia’s hug, holding her lover tightly as if she might disappear at any moment.  
  
“You two both look tired, so we’ll let you get some rest,” the Mistress said quietly. “Come on, Miranda — let’s go.”  
  
As the two of them left, Dawn gently picked up Sophia in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. By the time she had pulled back the covers and slipped them back over her girlfriend, the white-haired woman was dead to the world. Dawn turned off the lights, then laid down next to Sophia and stared at her. Before long, her own exhaustion took over, and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, the events of last night felt like a strange dream. On the one hand, she hated seeing Sophia tortured to such an extreme... on the other hand, it _had_ been incredibly sexy, and she had a few new ideas for future bondage sessions. She glanced over her back at her girlfriend, who was still sleeping soundly, then sat up in bed and opened her laptop. To her surprise, she had an email:  
  
_Dawn,  
  
I know this is very unusual for me to say, but I’m… sorry about last night. Sophia may have suggested it as her own forfeit, but I shouldn’t have pushed her to the extent that I did. And while I’m sure both of you enjoyed it on some level, it was probably much more stressful for both of you (particularly her) than it should have been.  
  
As a way of apologizing, I’m giving you a week off. Things have been quiet with the Yiga Clan recently, and I think if I run into issues that require firepower, Lamia has given me some indication that she (apparently) owes me a favor or two. You’re welcome to go on vacation with Sophia, or spend all week cuddling with her, or take some alone time. The point is, the next 7 days are yours to spend as you see fit.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mistress_  
  
Dawn stared at the email in amazement. Finally, she typed up a quick reply:  
  
_Are you sure, Mistress?_  
  
A few minutes later, the response came:  
  
_Yes. And if you question me about it again, slave, I may change my mind ;)_  
  
Dawn smiled as she closed her laptop and thought about what she could do with a week off. At that moment, Sophia rolled over in bed, yawned, blinked up at her, and smiled. “Morning.”  
  
“Morning… how are you feeling?”  
  
“Like I got my pussy abused for hours last night,” Sophia groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. “How about you?”  
  
“Like I had to sit and watch helplessly as my girlfriend was tormented last night,” Dawn replied with an awkward smile. “So, I got an email about getting some time off, and I was thinking… why don’t we go on a trip together?”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
At around the same time, the doorbell for Miranda’s apartment rang. She shuffled across the living room, still half-asleep, and opened the door. When she saw the Mistress standing there — a mischievous smile on her face, clad in a raincoat, holding a leash and collar in one hand and some cuffs in the other — a chill ran through her body.  
  
“Are you ready for your walk, dear?” the Mistress asked.  
  
“Almost. Can I finish my coffee?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The Mistress stepped inside and sat down in the living room as Miranda continued to sip at her coffee.  
  
“So, I know I said your forfeit would involve wearing nothing but a bikini, gag, leash, and shoes… but after everything that Sophia and Dawn had to go through last night, I think it’s only fair that we take the bikini out of the equation.”  
  
“Come on, seriously?” Miranda groaned. “This is going to be embarrassing enough for me as it is.”  
  
“Quite serious,” the Mistress said with a smirk. “I was the one who suggested your forfeit; I think it’s acceptable for me to change the conditions slightly. Plus, we’ll be walking past Silence’s apartment.”  
  
Miranda’s cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she smiled sheepishly. Although she hated to admit it, she had a huge crush on the woman with the cybernetic arm. This wouldn’t be the best circumstances, but the idea of walking around naked and bound where Silence could see her was… rather appealing, she had to admit.  
  
“…all right, fine.”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
Miranda finished her coffee and began to strip off her clothes. Before long, she was completely nude. She grabbed the white ball-gag that was sitting on the table and placed it between her lips, fastening the strap behind her head. Once all that was complete, she let the Mistress fasten the collar around her neck; the older woman gave it a tug to make sure it was secure, then cuffed her wrists behind her backs.  
  
“Right then — come along, my little bound beauty.”  
  
The two of them walked out the front door of the apartment, making sure it was locked behind them before heading down the stairs. As they stepped outside, Miranda was relieved to see the rain was only a light drizzle. It would still be unpleasant, but at least she wouldn’t catch a cold or anything.  
  
As they walked in silence through the city, Miranda realized this wasn’t as bad as she had feared. The rain wasn’t fun, of course; however, one of the side effects of the weather was that very few people were out and about. They did get an odd stare from the occasional person who walked past them, or whenever they passed by a restaurant’s covered patio. Otherwise, it was just Miranda, her “captor”, and her thoughts.  
  
After about an hour, they arrived at Silence’s apartment building. Miranda figured they would just walk past, but to her horror, the Mistress tugged on her leash and led her inside. A few flights of stairs later, they were standing outside their friend’s. Miranda was too conflicted about her crush seeing her like this to be relieved that she was getting a break from the rain.  
  
The Mistress reached out and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Silence, who gasped slightly at the sight before her. “Mistress! What— what are you two doing here?”  
  
“Well, I’m going on a little walk with Miranda here,” the Mistress explained with a smile. “We happened to pass by your building, and I figured this would be a good opportunity for me to go the bathroom and give her a break from the rain. May we come in?”  
  
“…yes, of course! Please, right this way.”  
  
The two of them stepped inside and the Mistress pulled off her raincoat. Miranda looked around in nervous excitement, the gag-induced drool collecting along her bottom lip starting to fall onto her chest. The last time she had been here was Silence’s birthday party, where Lucia had been tied up as the birthday cake. Now she was here (mostly) on her own, naked, and dripping wet. She was half tempted to ask the Mistress to just leave her here for the day. But she knew that probably wouldn’t be acceptable.  
  
“Can I give her a drink of water?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
As the Mistress disappeared into the restroom, Silence grabbed a glass out of the kitchen, filled it with water, and brought it over to the living room where Miranda was standing. She gently pulled the ball-gag out, letting it hang around the bound woman’s neck, then lifted the glass to her lips; Miranda drank eagerly.  
  
“How on earth did you get yourself into this situation?” Silence asked.  
  
“Well, I was bragging a bit too much during our weekly poker game last night,” Miranda admitted sheepishly. “Mistress challenged me to strip poker, I lost… and this was my forfeit.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
  
“It’s not all that bad.”  
  
“Oh?” Silence asked.  
  
Miranda leaned forward, lightly kissed her on the cheek, and said with a smile, “I got to see you.”


End file.
